


Gasoline

by orphan_account



Series: inspired by music [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Please bathe me now, wash me cleanJust set my heart on fire, like gasolineBathe me now, wash me cleanJust set my heart on fire, like gasolineOh, no, like gasoline'
Alfred did something. Something unforgivable, that may change his relationship with Kiku forever.
-
Angst fic based off Gasoline by Troye Sivan. I hate myself.





	

I smell heartbreak on my hands  
I feel sick to my stomach as I begin to stand  
I see your outline in my bed  
In the same spot I watched him rest his head

~

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and used the wall as support as I stood up. I tried not to throw up, glancing quickly over to the sleeping form next to where I was sat. 

Completely naked.

I slipped on my boxers, shaking wildly. I felt as if I was going to throw up. Hopefully not here. I picked up my phone, looking at the messages whilst I stumbled over to the bathroom.

Missed calls. So many missed calls. All from one single person.

I don't think I can face him after this.

Once I reached the bathroom, falling over slightly, I immediately bent over the toilet and threw up. It made me feel a little better but really not enough. 

~

Feel this emptiness in my chest  
I feel surreal but I'm feeling stressed  
I need to do something  
Fucked up for nothing  
Oh I gotta just tell someone, tell someone what I've done

~

My first instinct after throwing up was to tell someone. I didn't know who to call. Arthur? Matthew? Francis? Fucking Ivan of all people? I eventually decided to call Matthew because I knew Arthur would judge me and so would Francis. I don't think I need to explain why I wouldn't tell Ivan. It was 2am but I didn't care. I scrolled through the contacts on my phone until I found Matthew. I rung the number.

Now, let's just say I'm so thankful for Matthew.

"Al, what are you doing up so late?" Matthew asked. I could ask him the same thing.  
"I've done something, Matthew. I fucked up." I replied, my voice wavering. I tried not to break down into tears, but it was inevitable. I could hear him audibly panic when I began to cry.  
"Alfie, are you okay? What's wrong? What happened? Y-you can tell me!" he whined.  
"I cheated on Kiku. I don't know what to do I just... I don't know. I'm scared." I sobbed, leaning against the bathroom wall. I heard him gasp quietly.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Who did you cheat on him with?" he questioned. I didn't want to tell him but I didn't want to lie to my brother. I took a deep breath.  
"Felciano. I know both Kiku and Ludwig are gonna be so sad. I fucked up so bad, and for what?".  
"...I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry, Alfred.".  
"Don't be sorry. I fucked up, you should be sorry for Kiku. He's going to hate me and I hate myself because of it.". Before he could even reply, I hung up. I hate myself so much. A couple moments after I ended the call, I saw Feliciano in the doorway through the mirror. And to my surprise, he didn't seem sad or regretful at all.

"Feliciano? What are you doing here?" I questioned, turning around to look at him.  
"That was great, wasn't it? I don't know what Luddy will think but I bet he'll be fine with it!" Feliciano half-yelled.  
"How do you think that's okay?! I cheated on Kiku, you cheated on Ludwig! We fucked up! Oh God, why did I ever let you do this..." I screamed, scaring the poor little Italian. I don't know why I felt bad for him. It was him who led me into this. Partially my fault, but it was him too.

I knew exactly what to do after Feliciano got scared and promptly left after I snapped at him. I called Kiku.

"Hello?".

"Kiku, I'm sorry.".

~

 

Please bathe me now, wash me clean  
Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline  
Bathe me now, wash me clean  
Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline  
Oh, no, like gasoline

~


End file.
